wpifandomcom-20200213-history
Science Fiction Society
The Science Fiction Society (SFS) has a self-descriptive name. They meet every Wednesday night in AK 116 at 7:12 p.m. They run many different events, including Gaming Weekend, Animefest (defunct as of 2006, may be picked up by the Anime Club), Friday Night Gaming in the Campus Center (formerly the Wedge), and random other events such as showing anime or sci-fi shows. Curiously, in recent years the SFS has focused less on science fiction itself and instead on various other geeky topics such as anime, role-playing games, card and board games, and video games. The Science Fiction Society was founded by Steve Kovner, John Major, and John Kuklewicz in May 1974, will soon celebrate its 40th anniversary. The SFS maintains an extensive library of over 3,500 science fiction and fantasy books (as well as books and magazines of other genres and, surprise, games) which is available to SFS members. In Spring '04, an outgoing SFS member donated approximately $1500 worth of comics (about 400 - 500 in all), giving the library a substantial comic book collection in addition to graphic novels. In Fall '07, an alumnus donated the necessary funds for the SFS to obtain a LibraryThing account. The library is located in the Campus Center. It has become somewhat of an unofficial tradition for the SFS to obtain space once occupied by the campus newspaper, as in early 2007 the SFS acquired a closet in the Tech News office. The anime and manga library was established through generous donations in 2008, and continues to expand. The SFS is associated with the social group known as Wedge rats, so much so that some consider the two to be synonymous. It is also commonly confused with the Society for Medieval Arts and Sciences (SMAS); in fact, the two organizations are entirely separate despite a small member overlap. The SFS has sponsored a yearly T-shirt design contest since 2003. Many of the winning shirt designs can be seen on the backs of SFS members around campus, as well as in the pictures to the right. In 2005, the SFS occupied the special interest house located at 25 Trowbridge. In the 2006-2007 year, the SFS held public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 3). In the 2007-2008 year, the SFS held public viewings of Heroes (Season 2) and intends to hold public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 4). Weekly Minutes An archive of minutes from 2007 to present can be found at http://sfs.wpi.edu/meeting_notes. Current Weekly Events *Sunday Magic *I Hate Mondays *Old Toon Tuesdays *Wednesday Magic Casuals *Wednesday Classic Sci-Fi *Thursday Sushi *Friday Gaming Upcoming events *A-term Gaming Weekend 2015: September 5-7 *Goddard Day 2015: TBD *SLAW 2015: TBD *C-Term Sci-Fi: TBD *D-Term Gaming Weekend 2016: April 16-18 , '05, at Gaming Weekend.|none]] Anime Hut The "Anime Hut" is the nickname for any on-campus dorm room (usually in Founders or Stoddard) whose residents own a lot of anime. There can be multiple Anime Huts at once, and those who live in them tend to be SFS members. In 2002, for example, the Anime Hut was occupied by SFS members such as Craig Perko, '03, and Glenn ___, '02. Officers List of past Science Fiction Society officers The Science Fiction Society's elected officers for the 2014 calendar year are: *'President:' Chuck "Chuck Goose" Wentzell *'Vice President:' Andrea " " Goldstein *'Treasurer:' Richard "http://youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ" Falzone *'Secretary:' Chris "The Noodle Whisperer" Cormier The Science Fiction Society's appointed officers for the 2014 calendar year are: *'Librarian:' Chris "TBA" Griffin *'Events Coordinator:' Turner "Christopher" Robbins *'PR Officer:' Evan "CS is just, like, applied commas" Gilgenbach To contact the officers with questions, concerns, or pudding, email sfs@BOB (BOB means wpi.edu) Elections occur on the first Wednesday of C Term. The members with voting rights (a $5 fee that includes library access) then vote for a President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Secretary. These four officers then choose from a pool of self-nominated Librarian and Events Coordinator candidates. Tradition in the SFS states that officers receive nicknames within the first three weeks of office. Miscellany to be Updated Regularly on This Page *Scheduled Events *T-Shirt Submissions Notable members In alphabetical order by last name: *John Baird, '04 (active member until 2304) *Rick Desilets, '10 *Dan Nash, '05 *Darren Torpey, '04 *Conor Walsh Gallery T-shirt design submissions Image:DarkSideOfSocComm.gif|Offered Design 1 Image:Monkey_back.png|Offered Design 2 Image:SFS_T-Shirt_09_2C_--_Front.jpg|Offered Design 3 front Image:SFS_T-Shirt_09_2C_--_Back.jpg|Offered Design 3 back Image:Sigh.jpg|Offered Design 4 Image:Wizards.png|Offered Design 5 Image:Robot.png|Offered Design 6 DIE_BACK.GIF|Offered Design 7 WPISFS.jpg|Offered Design 8 power_back.jpg|Offered Design 9 pirate_front.jpg|Offered Design 10 front pirate_back.jpg|Offered Design 10 back nerd_back.jpg|Offered Design 11 Cthulhu loves me.png|Offered Design 12 confidential-back.jpg|Offered Design 13 back confidential-front.jpg|Offered Design 13 front sci-fi letters.jpg|Offered Design 14 BlackHoleSFSShirtIdea.jpg|Offered Design 15 WPIrunsonSFS.png|Offered Design 16 render-back.png|Offered Design 17 back render-front.png|Offered Design 17 front page-0front.jpg|Offered Design 18 front page-0.jpg|Offered Design 18 back wpisfs front.png|Offered Design 19 front mecha pilots back.jpg|Offered Design 19 back cheeseboat-sfs.png|Offered Design 20 Sample1.png|Offered Design 21 DoNotTaunt-front.png|2003 winning design (front) DoNotTaunt-back.png|2003 winning design (back) Tolkien-front.png|2004 winning design (front) Tolkien-back.png|2004 winning design (back) NinjaSchoolDrop-front.png|2005 winning design (front) NinjaSchoolDrop-back.png|2005 winning design (back) shirtninjashirt_front.jpg|2006 winning design (front) shirtninjashirt_back.jpg|2006 winning design (back) Batthulhu-front.png|2007 winning design (front) Batthulhu-back.png|2007 winning design (back) CultistTested-ShirtFront.png|2008 winning design (front) CultistTested-ShirtBack.png|2008 winning design (back) Image:Sfs.gif|2009 winning design front Image:Sfs3main.gif|2009 winning design back browncoat-new-front-wtihbg.png|2010 winning design (front) browncoat-new-back-withbg.png|2010 winning design (back) 2011_shirt_front.png|2011 winning design (front) 2011_shirt_back.png|2011 winning design (back) Image:Runenoelveblue.jpg|2012 winning design front Image:Votecthulhu_back.gif|2012 winning design back AndrewLasersShirt2013front.jpg|2013 winning design (front) AndrewLasersShirt2013back.jpg|2013 winning design (back) ShirtFront_var1.png|2014 winning design (front) Final_PostVector_3.png|2014 winning design (back) Category:Art and Literature Clubs